kristen_ashleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector Chavez
Hector Chavez is the hero of Rock Chick Regret. He is Eddie Chavez's younger brother, one of five Chavez siblings. He and Eddie and their sister Gloria were the problem children in the family. Description : In the beginning of the Rock Chick Series, no one knows what he's doing, and they're worried about him. However, in Rock Chick Renegade, it comes out that's he's under deep cover with the DEA. By the end of the book, he finishes his undercover assignment, quits DEA, and starts to work for Lee Nightingale but refuses to say why. He also buys a house that he's intended on fixing up by himself. : He's seen driving a beat up Ford Bronco, but is also known he owns a bike. He takes his coffee with a splash of milk and one sugar. : In Rock Chick Reckoning he tells Stella he doesn't have a girlfriend but he does have a very special girl. He tells her that girl gave him an opening once but walked away, and he's now waiting for her to make the second move. At the end of that book, though, Jane follows him when he walks out of Fortnum's and sees how he just sits in his car in front of an art gallery looking at something for a long while. Once he drives off, Jane goes in and see that what he was looking at was Sadie Townsend, who was oblivious to this. : Mace says about Hector that he's got a reputation bigger than Lee's, Eddie's, or even Vance's when it comes to the getting laid business. : : Everyone describes him as rough-looking and edgy, with longish hair that needed a haircut ages ago, faded jeans and skin-tight tees. He's also fond of wearing flannel shirts and black cowboy boots. Sadie mentions he's got black boots everywhere in the house, giving the feel that he likes his shoes. He's also described as a younger looking version of his brother Eddie, but with a far more tough intake and way intense look and feel. Sadie calls him Mr Mood Swing and is shown by other character that he is, indeed, swingy when it comes to moods. He's got a very short fuse, much like Mace, but also appears to be more in control of it. : He has several tattoos - a small, red broken heart outlined in barbed-wire black on his left pec reminding him the lesson her learned from Belinda. A crowned skull holding rose between its teeth on his back representing his victory over Seth Townsend (skull) and how Seth overpowered Sadie (the rose), later he gets a rose on right forearm to represent Sadie Townsend on his arm. : By the end of Rock Chick Regret, he and Sadie had finished fixing up his house and they're living together. He also got a new car (GMC Yukon, Sadie's Christmas present for him) and a german shepherd puppy named Gretel (Sadie's Christmas present from him). : : Sadie and Hector make a small appearance in Dream Man series' Motorcycle Man, when Tyra is out with Gwen's posse, Sadie is one of the girls sitting with them. Later Hector appears to pick up Sadie, and Tyra tells him that if anyone tells him to get his hair cut, he should tell them to jump in a lake. : : In the books: : "He looked like a somewhat younger, tougher, rougher but just as red-hot-handsome version of Eddie Chavez." - Ashley, Kristen (2011-03-14). Rock Chick Renegade (Kindle Locations 9261-9262). :"Hector was Mexican-American. He looked rough and was straight out tough. One look and you knew you did not mess with him. He had thick, black, wavy hair, black eyes, long legs, broad shoulders and a lean, amazing body. He knew who he was and what he wanted and he had a confidence that was unreal. It was hard to describe but, put simply, he was magnetic." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2011-12-09). Rock Chick Regret.'' Books *Rock Chick Renegade *Rock Chick Revenge *Rock Chick Reckoning *Rock Chick Regret * Motorcycle Man Category:Characters Category:Alpha Badass Category:Nightingale Investigations Category:Rock Chick Series Category:Romantic Leads Category:Investigators